1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device including an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit for irradiating light onto the electro-optical panel, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices are used as display devices for computers, mobile telephones or other various electronic apparatuses. In particular, since the liquid crystal devices are light weight, slim and have low power consumption, the liquid crystal devices are widely used as display devices for various electronic apparatuses. In general, in a liquid crystal device, on a rear surface of a liquid crystal panel, an illumination light source and a backlight unit, in which a light guide plate for guiding the light of the light source to the panel, a diffusion plate or the like is configured as one unit, are disposed. The backlight unit irradiates the light from the rear surface side to the liquid crystal panel so as to display a desired image in a pixel region of a front surface side.
In general, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are integrally held by any unit, and are, for example, held in a frame and a cover. If the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are held in a frame and a cover, for example, the liquid crystal panel is fitted to and mounted onto one side of the frame (frame case), the backlight unit facing the liquid crystal panel is fitted to and mounted onto the other side of the frame at a rear panel, and a cover (shield case) having a top plate and a sidewall, having a window portion corresponding to a pixel region of the liquid crystal panel, and covering a peripheral region is installed (see JP-A-2005-77557).
However, JP-A-2005-77557 does not disclose the fixing of the cover installed in the frame and the frame or the fixing of the rear panel of the backlight unit and the frame in detail. However, for example, when the cover is completely fixed to the frame by adhesion, the cover cannot easily be detached from the frame. Accordingly, if an abnormality occurs in the liquid crystal panel corresponding to the electro-optical panel, significant labor is required for replacement or repair. If the back panel of the backlight unit is completely fixed to the frame by adhesion, similarly, the backlight unit cannot easily be detached from the frame. Therefore, if an abnormality occurs in the backlight unit, significant labor is required for replacement or repair. Accordingly, an electro-optical device capable of stably holding an electro-optical panel and a backlight unit and easily detaching the electro-optical panel and the backlight has been desired. If the cover engages the backlight unit, it is preferable that the cover can smoothly be engaged and installed.